


「Una Cita」- Vicyuu/Vikyuu (MicroFanfic) Au YOI (Comedia)

by AsteryFiore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Astery Fiore, Christophe Giacometti - Freeform, Comedy, M/M, Multi, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Parejas, Romances, Una Cita, VictUuri, Vicyuu, chrismas, comedia, liznikiforov, masumi (Mistery men), peleas tontas, sharayanime, tragicomédia, victor nikiforov - Freeform, vikyuu, 「Una Cita」- Vicyuu/Vikyuu (MicroFanfic) Au YOI (Comedia)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteryFiore/pseuds/AsteryFiore
Summary: 「Una broma mal llevada les puede costar caro a un par de amigos con sus parejas...」-Estilo: AU- Patinadores/Cotidiano/Comedia-Categoría: MicroFanfic /-Historia relativamente corta.-Paring principal: Vicyuu/Vikyuu  ♂ ♂-Hay Otras paringsLos personajes de YOI no me pertenecen, lo único mio es la imaginación y la escritura desarrollada.... Los personajes les pertenecen al Estudio de animación MAPPA y sus creadoras Kubo y Sayo.Autora y directora: Astery-FioreBeta Reader, y creadora de la portada: Sharay A.-ENG @Sharayanime.NOTA:  Los capis ilustrados son por cortesía de Liz Nikforov y Sharayanime
Relationships: Christophe Giacommeti x Masumi Kicheer (Mistery men), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	1. Act 01

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer y/o Aclaraciones, hechas por la Beta Leader Reader
> 
> Hola! Soy la Shary ( @sharayanime en Wattapad y en otras redes sociales) invadiendo el "watta" ajeno de la autora-chan que es AsteryFiore, vengo a despejar dudas en algunas cosas de este fic del cual YO ESTOY ACARGO DE SU BETEO Y RE-ARMADA ! :
> 
> — El siguiente Short-fic/Historia corta es un AU Cotidiano el cual tiene de ParingS el Vicyuu & el Chrismas. Más el plús del Fluff combinado con la Comedia (Aprovechen, pocas veces la autora malvada hace cosas cómicas q_q 
> 
> — Como su categoría lo indica es una historia que no dispone de muchos capis, y actualmente ¡Ya está terminada! 3 capítulos que se irán subiendo después del respectivo beteo desde AQUÍ y que por cierto, también se suben los capis en la FanPage, que es "El rincón de Danu" y en AO3)
> 
> — Los personajes de YOI no le pertenecen a Dannu, lo único de ella es la imaginación y la escritura desarrollada.... los personajes les pertenecen al Estudio de animación MAPPA y sus creadoras Kubo y Sayo.
> 
> — NOTA: al estar beteada tendrá unos mínimos cambios pero la trama tal cual como la puso Dannu se mantiene (yo soy mera troll en mis escritos... sooo xD) aclarado esto....
> 
> ¡Ahora sí disfruten! (se les ama mucho!) ¡Gracias por apoyarnos con esta historia !

***************  
💟 _**Capítulo:**_ _Uno - 01_  
💟 _**Autora:**_ _Astery Fiore (Danu)_  
💟 _**Beteo y arreglos:**_ _La Shary_  
💟 _**Fanarts por:**_ _Sharayanime y Liz Nikiforov_  
**************

**_Micro historias de Astery-Fiore & Shary, presentan: "_** _Una cita_ ** _"_** _\- Capitulo 01_ 💜💙

💟

**E** ra claro que había pasado algo, y algo realmente tremendo, ¡Joder!, solo hacía falta ver como Yuuri Katsuki, se deslizaba por la pista ignorando a su entrenador/pareja. La federación de Rusia así como su invitado especial, la federación de Suiza, suspiraron. Nikiforov intentaba acercarsele al patinar a su lado, pero fue en vano, terminaba como un cero a la izquierda, olímpicamente hablando.

—¿Y ahora qué hizo el anciano? —El vándalo ruso, Yuri Plisetsky tomaba agua al lado de Mila Babicheva. ambos veían la divertida Escena.

—En la última competencia, Víctor y Chris, se besaron. —Soltó Georgi poniendo una mueca al ver chocar a Víctor contra la pared de contención por estar distraído en sus berrinches—. Su plan, uno bastante insulso, era poner celoso a Yuuri porque él siempre es demasiado "seco" en público para que mostrase su lado afectuoso, ya saben como es Víctor de mimado. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero al parecer su pésimo plan, se le volcó en contra y ahora Yuuri le está dando la ignorada del siglo.

—De todos los planes de ese viejo para seducir al katsudón, este ha sido el más estúpido. — Yuri se tapó la cara con una mano.

Y así, entre las charlas sobre la estupidez de Victor y este último, tratando de que su lindo nipón le mirase, la horas fueron pasando y la práctica acabó. En los camerinos, el japonés ya se había bañado y se arreglaba rápidamente, a su lado, Georgi le peinaba.

—¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó cierto hombre de hebras platinadas, que obviamente estaba molesto.

—Me visto casual. —Dijo Yuuri, acomodándose los botones de su camisa.

—y yo lo peinó. —Georgi le miró evidente, mientra que Víctor rodó sus ojos.

—¿Para qué? —Hizo un puchero molesto, el ruso quejoso quería ser quien lo peinara y llevara hasta su hogar. Pero no, Yuuri no lo dejó, aún está enojado con él.

Claaaaaro, cuando Víctor hace días atrás, le comentó a su mejor amigo de su crisis afectiva por el poco tacto de Yuuri en cuanto a temáticas amorosas, en plena premiación del GPF, Chris le propuso una idea y a Víctor le pareció una broma estupenda. Quizás así Yuuri, reaccionaba y podría ver esa faceta posesiva y sensual del él que tanto le gusta cuando está en modo Eros... Pero el suizo se emocionó tanto con su "ideota" que se le fue la mano con eso de comerle la boca... 

**y** así fue como llegamos a este punto, donde el ruso estaba hecho un rey del drama...

Par de idiotas que tienen las edades de veintinueve y veintisiete por tenerlas.

Por otro lado, quien pensare que ese japonés reservado lo tomaría con "humor", pues se equivocaron, y si Víctor cree que su hazaña fue "una simple broma" pues, no lo será.

El muchacho con toda la neutralidad del mundo llamó a Masumi-san comentandole la situación, Chris terminó llorando ese dia en el sofa y Víctor castigado sin abrazos o apapachos de Yuuri...al dia siguiente, Víctor pensó solucionar su impase con una romántica cena y después dormir juntos en un lujoso hotel 5 estrellas, más sus planes salieron mal, otra vez y el japonés se fue a otro cuarto y lo peor, lo trataba con honoríficos.... **¡HONORÍFICOS!** ****

****

**A** hora, él se maldecía por su estupida idea, coño que tenía una frente gigante y no se le ocurrió que Yuuri se enojaría o que lo lastimaría, tontamente.

Para colmo, su amado nipón se estaba arreglando para salir con... ¿Quién sabe qué persona?

Estaba ardiendo en celos acartonados, y re-cagado del miedo. Victor quería que su tierno Yuuri, le perdonará su "infantilada" y que tuvieran la mejor faena apasionada de reconciliación. Se relamió los labios al imaginar a Yuuri debajo suyo retorciéndose de placer, rogando por más. Su cara de bobo enamorado y excitado decía mucho, pero...

—¡Listo! —La voz de Gerogi lo sacó de su ensoñación y miró a su Yuuri, el cual se colocaba sus lentes y la ropa que usaba, le quedó de lujo.

—¡Gracias Georgi-San! —Le sonrió con amabilidad. Yuuri tomó sus pertenencias para salir con rapidez por la puerta. Ni siquiera se despidió del ruso rasputín. Al no hacerlo, Víctor sintió como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, esto era demasiado...

Corrió tras él joven asiático, a pesar de oler a pescado de tanto sudar en las prácticas. Alcanzó a ver como se subía en un Lamborghini deportivo amarillo, ni hablar del rostro palideciente de Chris en la entrada y...

— **Mí Yuuuuuuuuuuri!!**

— **Mí Choco-booooooy!**

Ambos amigos miraron con horror el cómo sus parejas.... se alejaban por la calle.

— **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** —Gritaron deseperados y al tiempo.

*

*

*

_📷📷📷📷📷📷📷_   
_Continuará..._   
_📷📷📷📷📷📷📷_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shasha Pov's: En Wattpad tocó resubir el capi, porque faltaron unos detalles D: alv lhjkd y la versión que había subido era la vieja y no la modificada Alv... pinches documentos. ahora si, los dejo con su Telebovelón xD(?)

***************  
💟 _**Capítulo:**_ _Dos - 02_  
💟 _**Autora:**_ _Astery Fiore (Danu)_  
💟 _**Beteo y arreglos:**_ _La Shary_  
💟 _**Fanarts por:**_ _Sharayanime_  
**************

 ** _Micro historias de Astery-Fiore & Shary, presentan: "_** _Una cita_ ** _"_** _\- Capitulo 02_ 💜💙

💟 

**E** n algún lugar de Rusia, dos jóvenes adultos departían gustosamente de la velada, los cuentos, anécdotas y demás ocurrencias vividas que parecen sacadas de historias fantásticas (o tal vez de alguna serie de televisión), no dejaban que sus risas cesaran.

—Y entonces, se ha puesto llorar desde el sofá al contarle a Bae... —Masumi, se refería a la gatita siamesa refinada de ambos—. De todas las penurias que según él, ha sufrido desde que le dejé de hablar, jajaja. —Yuuri no pudo controlar ese escozor maligno que llevaba en su reservado interior y estalló de la risa por la anécdota del suizo. Algo curioso, ya que él estaba aplicando la misma estrategia con cierto calvo dramático que ustedes ya conocen.

—Víctor hizo lo mismo con Makkachin, desde que estoy durmiendo en el otro cuarto. —Los dos hombres brindaron por ello—. Masumi-san, ¿No crees que nos estamos pasando de crueldad con ellos? —Yuuri había dejado su humor de lado y miró con pena ajena por el gran ventanal del _restaurant_ de cinco estrellas, recordando los lamentos de su pobre Vitya.

—Oh Yuuri, definitivamente eres alguien con una nobleza infinita. —El de cabello castaño con un grácil ademan le brindó su apoyo, Yuuri reaccionó muy tímido al toque del mayor y luego cuando le dio un vistazo, el Suizo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que calentaría cualquier frío corazón—. Yo pienso que es tiempo de enseñarles una muy buena lección, a esos niños mimados que tenemos por novios. ¿No te parece? —Le sugirió en confianza. —Creo que con esto, la pensaran dos veces antes de hacer cualquier jugarreta que impliquen "besos"

—Etto...No estoy seguro de esto. —Su cara chistosa e insegura pintaba cualquier cosa.

— **¡Saldrá bien, Katsuki! ¡Confía en mí!** —Le volvió asegurar ahora con mas energía, apresando sus manos con las suyas y una fuerte determinación incandescente surgió en Masumi. Incluso Yuuri, con esa gota de sudor recorriéndole por su sonrojado ser, podía verle llamas en sus irises así como a su alrededor.

El japonés, contempló por un momento sus dedos entrelazados para soltar un largo suspiro. Aquel que era su cita ( Obviamente de mentiras, porque Yuuri amaba a su ruso y Masumi a su endiablado suizo), tenía razón. Debían hacerles pagar a los sinvergüenzas parejas sea como sea. ¿O sí no?... ¿De qué serviría todo ese plan que maquinaron para traer a Chris engañado a Rusia, juntarlo con Víctor y que observan la cita falsa de ellos dos?, aunque debía admitir que estaban disfrutando de la inocente travesura consensuada. 

Después de esa amena comida, entre charla y charla quejándose de sus amores, y con una que otra copa, los nuevos mejores amigos "improvisados" por su sentir de lucha, decidieron salir a bailar (total ya ese par se encontraban algo entonados). El auto del suizo fue dejado en el mismo _restaurant_ y ambos tomaron otro móvil a un conocido club de la zona. El guardia al verlos en la fila les sonrió y los dejó pasar. Aquel lugar estaba sobresaturado de gente pero aun así, y con las manos juntas, Masumi guió a Yuuri al centro de la pista de baile.

Habían empezado a danzar entre ellos, inventando pases estrafalarios o únicos en su especie producto del licor... de la nada, un grupo grande de personas al reconocer al patinador japonés y actual pareja de Víctor Nikiforov, atacaron fotos firmas y autógrafos. Eso generó que la avalancha humana les comenzara a separar el uno del otro, logrando que el menor quedará al extremo contrario del mayor.

Si esperaban la narración donde ambos son manoseados por la multitud, están equivocados. Muy equivocados.

De alguna manera se libraron, yéndose a otro lugar, y en lo que eso pasaba en simultáneo, un Víctor y Chris vestidos de negro (simulando ser espías o algo así) les buscaban contra viento y marea. Los protectores y dramáticos (porque de hecho, así se hallaban) les carcomía la panorámica o la buena química con la que vieron partir a sus amados del complejo deportivo. Chris estaba por sufrir un soponcio y Víctor se postulaba por quedar más calvo....

Entre tanto los otros, despreocupados de la vida, la pasaban muy bien, y con el llegar de las horas, ya lucían cansados del baile, de los escapes a los _fans_ o quizás del mismo licor ingerido, optaron por irse. Masumi apoyado por Yuuri salieron a las calles nocturnas de Rusia hechos un desastre nacional, la nieve les hacías cosquillas o enfriaba sus cuerpos y cantantaban totalmente desafinados con botella en mano.

—Esta noche...sherá nuestra Nosheeee ...*hic* y naiden nosh...va a deteneeeeerrrrsh. —el suizo alzaba la bebida regandola por doquier.

—Yioo no she...*Hic*....Vickitoruuuu y Chrisuuu... *hic*...nos fusilarán y...

—Whoaaaaahhh.

No pudo terminar porque al sujetarse de la camisa de Masumi, acabaron cayendo fuera del andén. Por suerte, el tráfico a esa hora es "muerto", y al menos nadie les está grabando con un bendito celular como hacen con el resto de gente borracha. Masumi no dejaba de ver a Yuuri, se pintaba adorable con el bermellón en sus cachetes o su ceño enfurruñado quejándose por el exceso movimiento en los objetos a su andar, (o más bien efectos secundarios a su poca resistencia al alcohol) Masumi reía, y ahora cree comprender el por qué Nikiforov lo recela tanto.

Cuando el mayor de los dos posó su vista en los labios ajenos y rosados, a esté se le ocurrió una brillante idea en su insensata y alicorada cabeza, con la que ellos podrían cerrar con broche de oro, la tortura a sus parejas.

que por cierto, a unas cuantas calles, se podían ver a los investigadores secretos **"** Sherlock-forov y Watson-metti **"**...siguiendo las pistas indicadas por los lugareños de la zona.

—Estaba pensaaaando, *hic* iuuuriii~~ —Masumi se tambaleó, soltó su nombre con gracia al quedar de rodillas.

—¿Qué pashooo? —Se carcajeó Yuuri, ambos se detuvieron, mirándose a los ojos, sonrojados por el alcohol y el frío.

—¿Y si también nos besamos?

—Eh... ¿Es una broma? —Katsuki se puso pálido, cuando pudo notar la diferencia fisica de Masumi contra el suyo.

—¡No no lo es!...—Grito caprichoso en medio de su borrachera—. ¡Esos dos no tuvieron compashión con nosostros, tambien podemos hacherles lo ...lo mismo. *Hic*...¿Entonces? ¿que dices? ... ¿nos besamos para que aprendan?

— Yo...Realmente no lo sé, Masumi-san....Ahammm...

—¡Vamos, demuéstrales actitud!, ¡No les tengas piedad! —Masumi le tomó por los hombros y no apartó su mirada a los ojos de Yuuri, para finalmente concluir con un—: ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¿y si no sabes como?, ¡Yo te guiaré!...  
  


—Masumi...san...

Masumi se fue acercando lentamente, sus frías manos ahora pasaron a rozar levemente las mejillas de Yuuri, y se aproximaba más, y más y más. Yuuri, rojisimo, asustado con sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, temblaba porque jamás se le cruzó por su cabeza en hacer algo como esto, y menos con otro hombre que no fuese Victor... Quería correr y dejarle ahí plantado, sin embargo, su cuerpo y cerebró no cooperaban en su estado intimidado. Sus alientos estaban a nada de mezclarse, Masumi al ser el más ebrio de los dos, voló demasiado alto con su imaginación o creando muchos posibles escenarios a futuro una vez que concretara ese pequeño beso. y cuando casi sus labios estaban por conectarse...

— **¡ALTO AHÍ,PAR DE BORRACHOS!**

Los rostros en una queja dolorida (porque al ver que otras manos le agarraron bruscamente y sus narices pagaron el plato roto), sintieron como los separaban. Estos asombrados, y semi o nada conscientes identificaron a los responsables.

— **¡DILE A TU HOMBRE QUE SE ALEJE DEL MIO O LO CASTRO!** —Víctor aun abrazaba cual koala a su Yuuri de los hombros con claro enojo y mirando a Masumi con una faz de asesino en serie o un mafioso,

¿Quizás era un mafioso? ¿Acaso lo era?

—Me robaste las palabras rasputín. —Y Chris estaba detrás de Masumi, tapándole la boca con una mano y con la sobrante, apuntaba al Japonés—. **¡ALEJA A TU DEMONIO EROTIZADO ANGELICAL DE "MÍ" PAREJA O NO RESPONDO!**

Sobra decir, que el sonido del viento era lo único que se escuchaba, en esa cómica situación...

*

*

*

_📷📷📷📷📷📷_   
_Continuará..._   
_📷📷📷📷📷📷_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜N/d la Autora 01: Danu presenta (señorita laura, mi beta me quiere pegar) (?)
> 
> 💙N/d la Shary 01: No jodas cabrona, Ponte seria !!!
> 
> 💜N/d la Autora 02: No ya en serio, ni me acordaba cómo iba el rollo con ese cuarteto =) ...Ahi te lo dejo, Shasha.
> 
> 💙N/d la Shary 02: esta mujer es que me hace...bueno ya fuera relajo,xD Hellowses a todos (?), 
> 
> Ehhhhhhh...seguimos con esta, su TELEBOVELA Favorita XD!, la ventaja de este micro fic es que sus capis son cortos y puedo betearlos con rapidez xD Estamos en la segunda parte jajaja Dios mio qué desmadre, quitenle el rón a los personajes de YOI. eso nos lleva a las preguntas como
> 
> ¿Le gustaron los dibujitos de xD?  
> ¿se armara la YOI war entre Chris y Víctor LOL?  
> ¿será que Yuuri y Masumi serán perdonados? (se volteo la arepa para ese par xD)
> 
> Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente Y ÚLTIMO capítulo, si encuentran dedazos en el escrito, nos los hacen saber, y pueden seguirnos en nuestras fanpages de facebook: (El Rincón de Danu y Stars Dub's) también en Alianza YOI y Wattpad
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cambio y fuera XD!


	3. Act 03 - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *******************  
> 💟 Capítulo: Tres– 03 (Final)  
> 💟 Autora: Astery Fiore (Danu)  
> 💟 Beteo y Arreglos finales: La Shary  
> 💟 Fanarts por: Sharayanime  
> *********************
> 
> Micro historias de Astery-Fiore & Shary, presentan: “Una cita“ – Cap 03 💜💙

💟 

**N** os hemos quedado en la parte donde “casi” un cataclismo monumental estaba por ocurrir gracias a los poderes del alcohol adquiridos en Yuuri o Masumi, pero que fue impedido por dos novios dramáticos, que sí bien, ellos fueron quienes iniciaron la jugarreta…no soportaron la vuelta hecha en este embrollo. El ruso y su colega suizo, aún estaban pegados a sus parejas, como si fueran lo último que se aferran en su agonizante vida amorosa, y todo eso por un “intento de beso”, creo que fue suficiente para dejarles en claro al par de vivarachos que las _bromas_ , ¡No son buena idea!

Cada quien, sin decir nada en sus labios, aunque sus miradas hablaban por ellos, se llevaron lo suyo a sus casas. Chris jaloneaba a Masumi con prisa, y le reclamaba por ese susto de mal gusto llorando como a un bebé. Masumi (estaba algo más sobrio de sus actos) se carcajeaba, porque recién captó los celos enormes en su novio, y obvio, eso al cabaretero ¡No le agradó!

—¿Que?… —Le habló el pícaro con una sonrisa maliciosa además de encantadora—. Tú te puedes besar con la leyenda “frente ancha” de hielo, pero yo no puedo hacerlo con su lindo japonés, es una lastima no haberlo concretado… Yuuri me sigue pareciendo alguien demasiado adorable e interesante.

— **¡¡¡MASUMIIII!!…¡¡¡ERES DE LO PEOR!!!** —Jadeó con horror y desdén, desplomándose en el suelo.

—Oh Sexy-boy…¿Es en serio?

—Tú sabes más que nadie en el mundo lo mucho que te amo con locura, sabes que mi amistad con Víctor es como si fuésemos hermanos y que eso que hicimos fue una simple broma. —le reclamó hecho un toro.

—¿Y crees que eso no lo sé amor? —La frescura en Masumi era impagable. —A ambos los conozco desde que ingresaron a las ligas mayores siendo unos críos, claro que conozco sus jugadas.

—¡¿Espera?! ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Pero yo pensé que?! **¡Ahhhhhhhgr!** —Chris no pudo evitar enojarse, apenas se dio cuenta que todo fue un plan de pésimo gusto, la risa de su amado lo delató—. ¡Te quiero matar! ¡Eres maligno!

—¡Jajajajajaja debiste ver tu cara, Chris!

—¿Entonces, si sabías las razones reales por qué pensabas besarte con Yuuri de verdad? **¡A mi no me engañas, Masumi Kircheer!** ¡Te conozco como la palma de mi mano! ¡Oh por Dios, todo se derrumbo, dentro de mí, muy dentro de mí!

El crujir desdichado y dramático de su corazón ante ese comentario pudo con el demonio suizo y el mayor riéndose a sus anchas esperaba algo así. Resignado, expulsó un vaho profundo negando con la cabeza…

“Creo que se me fue la mano” —Eso pensó mientras se reía sobre el cómo llegaron a este tontísimo dilema…

*************  
¡FLASHBACK!  
 *************

_**M** _ _asumi Kircheer de 39 años. Gran patinador en su época de oro (pues, actualmente está retirado) y ahora se dedica a ser coreógrafo como pareja del deportista sobre hielo más sensual de todos los tiempos de la federación suiza, ya es un veterano de guerra que está al corriente de todas y cada una de las bromas que siempre suele hacer la dupla dinámica conformada por su amado Chris y el despreocupado de Víctor. Al conocer a Yuuri, se alegro muchisimo que el fuese el novio de Victor, y más, al saber que Chris se la llevase excelente con él, e Incluso veía en primera fila, las tomadas de pelo que trucaban Victor o Chris, para con el tímido Yuuri._ _No obstante, cuando él supo sobre ese beso acabando la competencia del GPF por la llamada de un Yuuri entristecido por montón, se preocupó y quiso confirmar versiones; Georgi, fue quien le explicó con su cara de aburrido que todo se trataba de una broma de esos dos. Chris desesperado al regresar de ese torneo, en vuelo de primera clase, y con miles de rosas, juró por su vida que Yuuri había malinterpretado todo y que no esperó que se tomara las cosas a lo mal._

_Claro, Masumi le creía (los mocos y el llanto acaudalado en el rubio de ojos aceitunos, eran gestos genuinos) más él vio oportuno en darle a Chris, un gran escarmiento por haber hecho pasar un pésimo rato al patinador Japonés._

_Debía aprender a que no todas sus travesuras se pueden pasar como eso, porque no todas las personas lo entenderían con buenos ojos._ _“Prudencia” le llaman…_

_—_ _Choco-Boy… ¿Q-qué haces?_ _—Le comentó eso, en lo que veía ir y venir con varias almohadas o sábanas de dormir a la sala._

_—¿No es obvio, Sexy-Boy?, dormirás con Bae a partir de hoy en el sofá. —Su sonrisa aparentemente en calma, pero con toques displicentes, lo dijo todo._

_—_ **_¡¿_ _QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!_ **

_El hombre de hebras castañas le hizo creer a su novio que estaba muy enojado por ese hecho , que realmente no sabe si desde hace rato le estaría poniendo los cachos con Víctor, que se sintió engañado, porque no cree que Katsuki, siendo alguien serio y recatado juegue con ese tipo de noticias, y tal fue el escándalo paupérrimo de Chris, que no dejó de pedirle perdón, arrastrándose al suelo y tocando su puerta en repetidas ocasiones._

_Hasta Bae, la bella gatita, maullaba para ver si sus dueños se contentaban._

_—_ _**¡AMOOOOORRR!…¡PERDÓNAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡EN SERIO, TE LO JURO!** _

_“Ehh ¡Se la creyó! —Acotó para sí mismo con maldad burlona detrás de su puerta._

_Los días siguientes junto con Georgi, fueron a un gran heladería para hablar sin presiones, se encargaron de apaciguar a Yuuri y de explicarle el por qué su amor ruso se le dio por cranear esa super tonta y genial idea con Chris. Sin mencionar que le comentó lo recurrentes o despistados que pueden ser cuando hacen bromas de ese calibre y no por malo, ambos como mejores amigos se apoyan en todo (inclusive en boberias como estás) y eso Yuuri lo pudo comprender, después de un buen rato al meditarlo._

_Es decir, Yuuri sabe que no es la persona más cariñosa o demostrativa que digamos, tal vez Víctor, tenga algo de razón en pedirle abrazos obesos o sutiles caricias. Es lo normal entre parejas, pero en medio de todo, Masumi y Georgi reconocen el esfuerzo enorme que Yuuri hace por ser detallista, aun con su timidez jugándole la contraria._

_—_ _¿Mira que usar los celos para tal cometido? Pufff … Son muy ocurrentes ese par._ _—Rió Masumi con ganas._

_—_ _Es como si un niño pidiera a berrinches, el chupetín._ _—Concluyó el rey del despecho ruso (llámese Georgi) diciendo lo obvio, y con su palma de la mano en su cachete._

_—_ _でも_ _(pero)_ _…—Inició el japonés a justificar a Víctor—. El que él haya recurrido a aquello es porque quizás he sido muy seco… y tal vez eso hizo que creyera que no lo amo lo suficiente. No… lo culpo, de hecho yo a veces me pregunto el por qué sigue conmigo… —Terminó de expresarse Yuuri con cabeza fría, muy apenado e inseguro de sí mismo._

_—_ _Claro que no Yuuri, no lo eres. Solo eres tímido, es todo._ _—Le habló en confianza sin perder esa serenidad característica y Yuuri solo pudo sonrojarse ante ese hecho. Masumi prosiguió—. Sé que Víctor Nikiforov te adora y te ama más que a nadie en esta vida, lo sé porque lo conozco desde que es amigo con Chris en su época Junior, pero él debe aprender que el amor no son solo caricias en público, o un contacto físico, hay miles de formas de demostrarlo sin necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos._

_—Eso es muy cierto, brindo por ello. —Afirmó Georgi alzando su helado. —Por eso y mucho más, ¡_ _Tú le enseñaras una gran lección, a ese calvo!_

_—_ _何?! (_ _Nani?!)_

_—¡_ _Y nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, dos pueden jugar ese juego!_ _—Masumi lo prometió—. Viendo que Chris es en parte “responsable” de dicha eventualidad,_ _necesito ponerlo en su lugar por prestarse a los disparates de tu prometido._

_—¡¡Ma-Ma-Masumi- San!!, ¡¡Georgi-San!! —Ahora si se coloreó hasta las orejas de la vergüenza._

_—¡_ _Perfecto caballeros, llegó la hora del show! ¡Porque yo me encargaré de sacarles sus dotes de actores!_ _—Georgi se sentía poderoso, como si fuese un director dramaturgo preparando su próxima obra angst, Masumi disfrutaba de esta bromilla y Yuuri sintió muchos escalofríos._

  
By: Sharayanime

_**D** entro de esas ideas extraordinarias por parte de Georgi, estaban en que los dos chicos simularan: El ignore total de ambos patinadores, la indiferencia, minimizarlos en lo absoluto, y si era necesario mandarlos a dormir a otro lado o perderse de su vistas, esos haría la broma más “realista” para que las ansias en sus amores despechados, se desbordaran. Aunque en algún punto, cuando Georgi tocó el tema de que deberían darles la estocada con eso de la cita falsa para al final salir con un fingido beso, Yuuri se opuso._

_Yuuri contra viento y marea se opuso ante esa posibilidad, Masumi curioso quería conocer sus razones para negarse (a sabiendas de que el prometido ruso hizo lo que hizo así fuere en broma) más Yuuri lo sorprendió, otra vez._

_Explicó que si Víctor se vio impulsado a cometer aquello, no fue por malo (por muy raro que parezca) que él comprendió con el tiempo que su entrenador por muy leyenda que fuese en el hielo, fuera de este era un simple hombre tremendamente infantil, que hace alarde de sus despistes cuando se trata de sentimentalismos (aunque en el proceso no se diera cuenta que pecaba al no ser precavido), claramente ambos tienen un concepto para expresar el amor de modo distinto, pero de alguna manera, ellos logran conectarse en su imperfección y que hay besos que se dan sólo las almas gemelas, aquellas verdaderas que se juran por sobre todo impedimento el estar juntos._

_Masumi pudo ver la devoción amorosa o la madurez de Yuuri para con Víctor, le llenó ternura su corazón, y muy en el fondo le recordó lo mismo que siente de su relación con Chris. Más adelante, replantearon el plan, desechando lo del beso… En teoría…_

_pero al momento de ejecutar su plan maestro el licor no es buen amigo… y Masumi se sucumbió tanto en la película de la broma… Que vio justo que su amigo Yuuri se vengara._

_Eso sí, él_ _no negará por un segundo que le entró curiosidad por saber qué tanto tienen los labios del menor, como para dejar a su merced al pentacampeón, pero el señor al final le entraron los nervios y terminó con un miedo tremendo (aunque no lo demostrara)… No es tan lanzado como Chris para besar a otro, rogó a los cielos que algo pasara en aquel momento…y Para su fortuna, la caballería dramamona VicxChris llegó a tiempo._

_El sello de ambos labios nunca se concretó, pero logró el efecto que estaba buscando, unos novios arrepentidos de sus culpas y quizás exageradamente trágicos. Masumi, terminó riéndose por su chispeante locura o agradeciendo la interrupción y estimó que con esto, dicha dupla desvergonzada la pensaran más de 2 veces antes de cometer sus famosas “bromas”_

*************  
¡FIN DEL FLASHBACK!  
 *************

**¡A** hhh **!…** Esas escenas existenciales de la vida… El caballero se arrodilló ante Christopher sabiendo que el pobre no dejaba de lagrimear e hipear a cantaros sus pesares, y pronto, la caricia de unos dedos marcados en las mejillas y rostro desmigado, detuvieron su llanto.

—¿Sabias que te ves precioso cuando lloras?  
  
—¿Y me lo dices ahora?… _Verdammt_ _(Maldito)_

—Bueno. Lo siento, amor. Pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Georgi para poderlos castigar con su propia medicina.

—Ay…¡Que perra Georgina!… —Rastrillo con ganas el suizo. Cuando tenga tiempo le comentaría a Víctor sobre ese dato.

—Tú y Víctor necesitaban aprender que no todas sus ocurrencias se las pueden tomar para bien, y que antes de hacer cualquier cosa relacionada con una persona de por medio, así sea de broma, lo mejor es hablar y buscar soluciones acordadas. ¿Dime? ¡Qué hubiese pasado si realmente me besara con Yuuri, solo porque se me dio por hacer la broma que te dieran celos, para ver cómo expones tu cariño hacia a mí? ¿Eso te gustaria? —Dejó en blanco a Chris, además de ponerlo muy pensativo. 

Masumi tenía razón, en definitivamente Víctor y a él, se les fue la mano y le deben una disculpa a Yuuri. En sus atolondradas mentes no imaginaron que fuese tan grave.

—Tu silencio dice mucho, ¿eh?… Eso significa que reflexionaste, por eso me gustas.

—Yo… Lo lamento mucho. —Le abrazó buscando la calidez en el otro, y fue correspondido—. Aun así pudiste usar otros métodos menos radicales, ¡Casi me da el soponcio! —Lo señaló al despegarse abruptamente y Masumi rio de nuevo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Yuuri tendrá un rostro angelical, pero ni el ángel más divino se compara a la majestuosidad sensual que tengo frente a mis ojos.

—¿Ah sí? —El suizo con voz sugerente, adquirió un toque atrayente en su mirada y terminó acercándose peligrosamente a su presa—. ¿Tanto me deseas? ¿Pensé que querías estar con ese tierno Japonés y no conmigo? —Masumi maldijo por lo bajo, y ese diablo adulador adoró el gesto.

—Ya te lo dije, Yuuri es lindo, pero prefiero un Eros maduro en todo su esplendor. —Contra-atacó apresando su cuerpo al suyo y estuvo a punto de arrancarle los labios con un beso pero…

—Ahh sería espectacular tener una excelente faena pasional, lastima, que me tienes castigado en el sofá, Choco-Boy. —Chris posó su índice sobre los labios ajenos, deteniendo todo arranque en el mayor. ¡Se la supo cobrar!

— **¿E** h **?…** Sabes que eso se puede arreglar ¿Verdad?

—¡Convénceme! —Dijo sin más, Chris se levantó del suelo como si nada, se acomodó su ropa y Masumi aun sobre el andén adoquinado, observaba la bateada elegante pero fenomenal que le propinó su Sexy-Boy—. Convence a este “diablo infernal” de querer estar contigo en la cama cuando lleguemos a casa y hablamos. —Antes de irse, tintinea sus dedos a modo de despedida diciéndole un: “Adieu~~, Mo’n chéri.”, y se giró nuevamente para caminar victorioso.

—Christopher Giacometti, cavaste tu tumba conmigo, cariño. —Él sabe lo que le fascina a ese hombre cuando le habla de esa forma lujuriosa, y claro que cumplirá su promesa, tenía planeado hacerle el amor de tal manera que mañana, no podrá hacer sus emblemáticos saltos sobre el hielo.

Genial, parece que estos tórtolos arreglaron su situación de una forma bastante juguetona, pero no sabemos si con la otra pareja acontecerá lo mismo y en efecto… ¡Para allá vamos.!

💟 💟 

**E** n el otro extremo, El ruso arrastraba a su osado novio por las nevadas calles de San petersburgo, no lo hacía delicadamente, estaba liado, cabreado y todo lo que termine en ado… Sin embargo, con esos pucheros o la vena marcada en su frente, era difícil creer que la leyenda viviente estuviese así. Se detuvo en un semáforo, y ahí recién fue que Yuuri pudo reaccionar.

—El brazo lo n-necesito. —Se safó del agarre del sorprendido ruso que no había medido su fuerza, haciéndole perder sus colores. Entre tanto, Yuuri seguía masajeando la muñeca entumecida y miró con reprobación al hombre frente él, intentó apartarse un poco para seguir su camino, pero este, no le dejó, es más ¡Le abrazo!

—Lo siento, mi katsudon. —Tembló de miedo cual niño pequeño, miedo a que Yuuri le dijera que no le amaba más (según su cabeza melodramática) Una sola tarde con el castaño, le sirvió para darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba o del cómo se sentiría si él llegara a enamorarse de otra persona, por andar con sus idioteces—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Perdona a este pobre idiota que lo único que sabe hacer es embarrarla más de lo debe!

—¿Vitya?— El japonés no sabía a qué se refería, ¿Si pedía disculpas por sus berrinches instaurado por el casi beso con al suizo (cosa que no se dió)?, ¿si lo dijo al interrumpir su cita de mentiras? ¿o si era por intentar sacarle el brazo? tenían que aclarar muchas cosas. Se sorprendió al sentir algo cálido mojar su cuello e intentó apartar a Víctor pero este no le soltaba. Miró como la nieve caía con lentitud y sintiendo como aquel que se hace llamar su “adorado”, le estaba exprimiendo los pulmones.

—Víctor, debemos hablar. —Al pronunciar esas palabras sabía que su ruso lo podría mal interpretar. —Pero no aquí, amor.

—”Me llamó… ¿Amor?” —Internamente pensó, y su cerebro se fundió, quedando embobado.

Yuuri haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, apartó con delicadeza a Víctor de sí mismo, y observó su rostro con esa figura tímida y amable acostumbrada. 

—Vamos a casa.

Y así en silencio, buscaron el auto deportivo negro que el ruso trajo para su misión y se fueron a su hogar. En el camino, Víctor miraba cada tanto al japonés, el cual estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Se encogió en su sitio apretando con fuerza el volante, rememorando toda la cita de Yuuri, al maldito de Masumi, y su casi beso. ¿Que hubiera pasado si él y Chris no les hubieran interrumpido? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal solo de imaginarse eso.

Si Yuri Plisetsky describiera la situación, de seguro nos diría que el Anciano frentón, se tiraría por un puente viendo lo exagerado que es…

Al entrar en el departamento que ambos compartían, Makkachin se ocultó debajo de la mesa con una manta. pasaron sin hacer ruido por el lugar y se sentaron en el mueble, el uno frente al otro, y pronto Yuuri estaba por hablar, sobre lo sucedido, cuando el ruso no soportó más y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Pero Vitya….—La cálida mano de Yuuri, retiraba el mechón plateado que cubría la cara empapada de lágrimas o mocos de su amado—. ¿Por qué estas llorando ahora? —y Víctor ha abrazado a Yuuri como todo un koala.

— **¡TE JURO QUE NUNCA, PERO NUNCA TRATARÉ DE SACARTE CELOS NI EN BROMA¡ ¡ESO ME QUEDO MUY CLARO!** —Gritó en un pésimo inglés que apenas se entendía.

El ruso hipaba mientras Yuuri, enternecido, le masajeaba la espalda. Víctor en su estado más infantil escondía su nariz en su cuello y seguía con sus disculpas

—Ni mucho menos me besaré con alguien que no seas tú. Cuando pensé en la broma, Chris se ofreció a ayudarme pero no me había dicho cómo la llevaría a cabo, ni en mis sueños más locos se me hubiese imaginado algo así. —Obligó a ambos separarse para quedar frente con frente, Yuuri quedó estático—. **¡Pero no termines conmigo!, ¡No me dejes! ¡Eres mi love and life!** — Dramaforov hecho un río como la canción de Maná y con poco glamour, terminó expulsando todo, terminó pidiéndole perdón hasta por no lo que no debía o rogándole mil y una vez lo mismo.

Yuuri no supo cómo detener su alegato, así que en su timidez, recurrió en buscar los labios de su ruso y por fin logró callarlo.

—Ahora, quiero que me escuches y me prestes mucha atención, Vitya. —empezó su discurso con un tono de voz apacible—. Sabes que amarse implica más que besos o caricias, tú y yo hemos aprendido a amarnos de muchas maneras pero aún somos nuevos en esto y aun seguimos en ese proceso de conocernos…—Entrelazó sus dedos a los ajenos o le miraba con amor, uno puro y real que podía palparse y Víctor lo entendió—. Sé que no soy la persona más “dada” a expresar los sentimientos abiertamente, no soy como tú en ese aspecto, lo que sí te puedo prometer es el día que sientas algo en particular, dímelo y siempre estaré allí para tí y así como del mismo modo te diré mis dudas, y yo sé que estarás ahí para mí.

— **¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~riiiiii!**

**E** mocionado le supo caer encima al patinador dejándole muy aturdido. Lo zarandeaba, lo mimaba o le llenaba de muchos cariños a su persona. 

— **¡Esto es oficial, me gané la lotería contigo!**

—Siento haberte asustado con esto, confieso que todo era una pequeña venganza. Aunque sinceramente agradecí que llegaras, porque de no hacerlo, no sabría como reaccionar. Sí Masumi-san me hubiese besado, creo que le hubiera dado un puño por inercia…

— **¡Eso sería Amazing!** —El fraseo final le sacó una risotada enorme al ruso, poniéndole contento e incluso se lamentaba, por ahora no vería esa golpiza en acción. Entre besos y risas juguetonas comenzaron a besarse, más y más besos surgieron y parece que el asunto, no quedaría allí. Víctor despeinado, alborotado y sonrojado tenía a un Yuuri debajo suyo.

—Me encanta ser el único que tiene el privilegio de ver todo de ti, incluyendo tu Eros. —Soltó al aire el don juan descarado.

—Y yo de ser el único quien puede mostrarlo.

— **¡Wow!** —Eso sí que lo sorprendió y luego, hablo con una voz profunda y seductora, hecho un galán—. ¿Me pregunto si tendré el permiso de degustar a este delicioso Katsudon, aunque me encuentre castigado? —Y como era de suponerse, afiló su mirada deleitándose por completo de lo excitado que estaba su Yuuri.

—Tal vez… —Le miró, y robó un nuevo beso de los labios acorazonados—. Sí me gusta lo que veo allí abajo, tal vez te levante el castigo.

—¿Y que esperamos? —Víctor fue frontal y directo, adoró esto. ¡Realmente lo enloqueció!

Al desnudarse, comprendieron que se necesitaban, se necesitaban más que nunca para saciar sus demostraciones de afecto en miles de formas y Makkachin como toda mascota inteligente, salió de la sala para el cuarto. El can asumió que los humanos harían “cachorros”, entre otras cosas que pintaron con un final candentemente feliz.

Y mientras Yuuri le masajeaba los glúteos bien formados a su ruso, o Víctor mordía la clavícula de su lindo cerdito entre otras zonas para recordarle que es suyo, este último pensaba en la grandes lecciones que aprendió.

 ***** En primera, que nunca armará más planes con Chris, cuando se trate de Yuuri.   
  
***** En segunda, que el amor no siempre es entregar plenamente tu cuerpo (aunque ahora lo esté haciendo y sea de su preferencia.) o ser visible a los demás, también puede ser emanado del alma a través de otras acciones o palabras y como ya lo entendió, le encanta que Yuuri sea así.

 ***** y en tercera, que el amor entre dos personas son como los colores que se nutren del uno al otro de muchas formas antes de crear o sacar una nueva perfección en su resolución, y por ende es dejar de ser “dos”, para ser uno solo.

Si eso no es amarse, ¿Entonces, no sabemos qué más sea?

💟 💟 💟 

**_[ EPÍLOGO_ _]_ **

¡Ah! ¿Sí preguntan por el organizador de la casi ruptura entre el Victuuri y el Chrismas?, les diremos que después de que la madrugada fría fuera calentada, por esas faenas bravas que derretirán hasta el iceberg más congelado sobre la faz de la tierra, el amanecer llegó abriéndose paso en Rusia…

Como narradora omnisciente, les describiera con lujos y detalles esas posturas de amor, pero culpen a la autora por no escribirlo, y más a su beta, (esa, la cabrona de los dibujos) porque perfectamente pudo hacerlo,y no obstante, la flojera le ganó.

Ese día fueron a las prácticas, Yuuri y Chris solo se dedicaron a deslizarse, no se sentían aptos de dar giros o hacer cosas complicadas por … bueno…ya saben ¿No?, pero entrenador como Coreógrafo estaban con ellos ultimando detalles.

En el receso, Georgi, feliz de la vida estaba sacando sus cosas del Locker, hasta que encontró una clara nota de amenaza:

¿Adivinen quienes fueron?

_♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

  
  
_[“Vuelve a meter tu veneno en nuestro Yuu~ o el Choco-Boy y te juramos]  
por lo más sagrado… ¡Que te arrancaremos la piel!”… Bye~]_   
  
**_Con amor:_ ** _Chris y Victor.  
_

_  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

**E** l tipo giró su vista fantasmagórica dando con ellos, y un aura espeluznante se vió aflorar en las figuras que estaban allí paradas frente a él, de brazos cruzados como diciendo: _“Run, Bitch, Run for your F*cking Life”_

Georgi salió como alma en pena cuidando su vida, dejando a Yuuri y a Masumi con caras de incrédulos, por otra parte los otros (el par de hijos de puta) se carcajean al _ipso facto…_

—¿Ustedes saben qué le ocurrió?— preguntaron suizo y japonés obviamente.

—Ni idea.— respondieron los canallas en complicidad.

Georgi corrió, corrió y, corrió. Quizás si seguía corriendo, podría protegerse de la furia pronosticada o ¿Quien sabe?

📷📷📷  
Fin…  
📷📷📷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙 Notas finales de la Autora:Bien, eso es todo… agradezcan a la shasha (la beta) que arregló mi desastre y le agregó mas cosas. Cierto, Quejense con ella por no escribir hard. (la mira acusadoramente) Nos vemos en otra historia o en las actualizaciones que debo. Bye papayas galácticas.
> 
> 💜 Notas finales de la Beta Shary: Hellowses a todos (?), Debo anunciarles que la transmisión de su TELEBOVELA Favorita XD!, ha culminado T-T les dije que sería un fic corto, (aunque debí subirlo hace como 2 dias, pero culpen a mis jefes por atrasarme q_q)
> 
> Hey, el final estuvo largo xD casi las 4.441 palabras… Danu cuando hizo esto, dejó cosas a medias en el Victuuri y no puso la reconciliación de Masumi (así que esa mujer literal me dejo de tarea) ARMAR TODO EL CAPI XDDD ALV XDD le quiero pegar!!!! aunque por su culpa q__q me gustó escribir a masumi asjgdkgds xDDD que no se les haga raro si la personalidad de este masumi aparece en MOF XDD
> 
> Bue…vimos bonitas reconciliaciones de Victor y Chris con sus parejas, y esa lección se les grabará en sus casettes de por vida jaja. Y SI, NO HAY HARDORU EXPLÍCITO EN ESTE FIC DE DANU!!. (Pero se dejó una insinuación weee)… ¡USEN SU IMAGINACIÓN! (se pone su casco xD)
> 
> ¿Le gustaron los dibujitos xD? OMG adoré hacerlos!!!!
> 
> Autora y Beta: Agradecemos enormemente su apoyo y por acompañarnos en esta corta historia !!!! Q-Q Estamos felices que les agrade. xD ya saben, si encuentran dedazos en el escrito, nos los hacen saber, y pueden seguirnos en nuestras fanpages de facebook: (El Rincón de Danu y Stars Dub’s)
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en una nueva historia! ¡Cambio y fuera XD GRACIAS A TODOS!
> 
> Con mucho cariño de: Danu y la Shasha. ❤
> 
> Capítulos


End file.
